Stump
|affiliations = Task Force Grizzly Task Force Mako |status = Alive |image = |weapon = HK416, LaRue OBR 5.56, HK 45CT, McMillan TAC-300, LaRue OBR 7.62, HK MG4, FN SCAR, MK 16 PDW, McMillan CS5, MP7, DD MK18 |voice actor = Scott Levy }} "Stump" is a former veteran United States Marine, who became a Navy SEAL. He was part of Task Force Mako and is featured in Medal of Honor: Warfighter Biography Early military career Stump began his career in the Marine Corps, but one day, he woke up and decided he wanted to be a Navy SEAL. He was called into Mother's unit to replace Rabbit, who died years earlier. Task Force Mako Years later, Stump is a SEAL deployed with Task Force Mako. Not surprisingly, the guys from Mako never let Stump forget he was once a Marine and they take every opportunity to remind him. Even worse for poor Stump, his old Marine unit is now a part of Task Force Grizzly, and of course, his leatherneck brothers still have not forgiven Stump for becoming a SEAL.http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/05/task-force-grizzly Prior to Mother and Preacher's transfer to Task Force Blackbird, Stump takes part in providing support during their operation in the Philippines, manning a helicopter's minigun to thin out resistance, and piloting one of the extraction boats. When Voodoo assumes leadership of Mako, Stump serves as his second-in-command. Stump is deployed into Mogadishu, Somalia and takes part in clearing the Somali coast alongside Task Force Mako and Task Force Grizzly. Among making it upon shore the soldiers move in on the coast when in the distance a sniper shoots Stump. After fighting through enemy positions Stump and Voodoo move into position and mark the target building with the LTLM or SOFLAM for airstrike. Further into the mission Stump controls a remote controlled bot to relieve marines pinned down by the Somali pirates. After they secure the marines, Stump and Voodoo move to the rooftop across from a fortified position and set up a sniping observation post. With Voodoo as the spotter and Stump the shooter he engages multiple targets of opportunity mainly RPG gunners. After this helicopter gunships insert into the area and clear up any survivors. Stump also raids one of two cargo ships with Mako, rescuing Preacher in the process. During the operation to assassinate The Cleric, Stump is paired up with Dusty, providing overwatch for the rest of Mako while Voodoo and Preacher lead the assault. Behind the Scenes Trivia *He is the only character who takes off helmet(Shore Leave). *In Shore Leave if you walk close the the parlor, a sniper will shoot him. *He resembles his voice actor Scott Levy. *He uses a MK16 PDW in Old friends while his squadmates are wielding DD MK18's. *His signature sidearm is the HK 45CT, while holding no weapon it is probably the LaRue OBR 5.56/7.62. *He is Task Force Mako sniper in Shore Leave, Hat Trick, Old Friends , and Shut it Down. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males